Mahou Shoujo Lyrical NanohaHalo Reach
by Fate.Chibi.Harlaown.234
Summary: Espero que les guste..  Acciòn,Romance y Comedia


¡Nanoha! ¡Nanoha! –Dijo fate corriendo y buscando a su pareja -

Fate Activo su Esprintar

Fa...Fate-chan! - Gritaba nanoha mientras terminaba de matar a un floud, activo su Moving Fast y se dirigió hasta donde estaba fate.

-¡Nanoha! –Fate se alegró que nanoha estuviera bien y sin pensarlo que se dirigió a ella abrió los brazos para poder atraparla-

Nanoha por la rapidez de su Moving Fast hizo que las dos cayeran al suelo. Aghh, Rápido Fate, tomate de mi brazo. - Decía nanoha mientras activo su Neón Black y unas gafas oscuras aparecieron por detrás de su cabeza cubriendo sus ojos.

-No nanoha -Dijo fate rompiendo el agarre -Yo me encargare de ellos, tú ve y rescata los marines- Dijo

En eso Fate se levantó y se puso delante de nanoha, así sacando varias ligas de electricidad por todo su cuerpo-

Pero... De acuerdo - Nanoha activo el Neón Black y despego instantáneamente del suelo, en el aire a miles de kilómetros de altura activaba su Fire shooter para ayudar a Fate a destruir la nave de los Floud - Fate-Chan me escuchas? - dijo nanoha por su localizador.

-Fuerte y claro nanoha -Decía fate

-Bien...es hora de irse a dormir chicos -Dijo fate en se ve un rayo eléctrico deslumbrante por los cielos, el rayo se expandió a no más de 5 kilómetros de radio haciendo que los flouds se vaporicen-

Excelente, destruyamos a estos tipos de una vez por todas, Fire Shooter! - Grito nanoha mientras se acercaba a la nave de los floud, se detuvo y cargo su arma. Bye Bye - Los proyectiles salieron a una velocidad de más de 1.000 km por hora dirigiéndose a la nave, que quedó destruida por una enorme explosión.

Fate-Chan - Los tenemos, vayamos por los marines - Dijo Nanoha por su localizador.

-Bien Llévalos a la base En un rato los alcanzare –Dijo fate por el intercomunicador –

-Entendido, te veré en la base de la UNSC, cambio y fuera - Nanoha apago el localizador y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los marines de rehenes.

Ahora solo me falta hablar con el inqui...-Dijo fate mientras se acomodaba el casco QCQ, aunque antes de dar un paso fue golpeada en la cabeza brutalmente haciéndola caer al piso inconscientemente

Fate cayó al suelo, pudo escuchar unas voces, aunque la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Jefe...Ya la tenemos –Escucho fate.

-Perfecto -Dijo una voz…

Mientras, en el cuartel de medicina, nanoha se encontraba ayudando a los marines heridos por la batalla con los Floud, una raza alienígena de cientos de años de antigüedad.

Todo estará bien comandante - Dijo la enfermera a Nanoha.

-Perfecto, por favor revisen si hay algún fallecido y envíenle mis condolencias a sus familias - dijo nanoha mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Fate-Chan me copias? – Dijo Nanoha.

El localizador de Fate-Chan se encontraba en el suelo de la zona de batalla, sonando con la voz de nanoha, quien se encontraba algo preocupada.

Un elite que se encontraba en el área recogió el localizador:

-Fate está muerta – Dijo, mientras tiraba al suelo el aparato y lo destruyera.

…

Nanoha estaba en shock, las manos le temblaban y el sudor rozaba su frente...

-Tonterías - dijo mientras colocaba su casco EVA y activaba su Neón Black, despego y se dirigió a la zona donde había peleado con los Floud Junto con fate.

Después de unos segundos de unos minutos de traslación, finalmente nanoha aterrizo en la zona de batalla.

-Fate-Chan! - Grito.

Recorrió el lugar, los cuerpos de los floud le hacían infinita la búsqueda de algún artefacto de fate que ella pudiera reconocer. Finalmente encontró su casco con una abolladura en la parte frontal de este.

-Fate-chan, que te habrá pasado… - Dijo mientras apretaba el casco

Y sollozaba suavemente – Llegare al fondo de esto… aguanta Fate-Chan- Dijo una nanoha decidida.

Fate recupero la conciencia preguntándose qué pasó.

-Dios…mi cabeza me duele –Dijo poniendo una mano en el golpe –

-¿D-donde estaré? – vio todo el lugar estaba todo oscuro-

-Estas en una celda de los elites –Dijo una voz -

-Qui….quién eres? - Fate al escuchar la voz se puso alerta.

-Tranquila...-La sombra se acercaba a fate- no te hare daño yo soy un marine –el marine salió de la sombra hasta que le dio una parte de la luz de los pasillos alumbrado toda su cara media desfigurada-

-Aaa!-Grito Fate-

…

Nanoha es encontraba por los aires, su casco EVA analizaba el casco dañado de fate, al parecer el golpe que había recibido fue de una pistola laser súper cargada, ya que dejo toda la tecnología del casco de fate fuera de sí.

-Como sospechaba - Dijo Nanoha mientras giraba el casco para analizar otras partes.

La pistola había dejado marcas claras de abolladuras sobre el visor.

Tenía diminutas agujas incrustadas en él, por lo que solo se debía a una cosa...

-Grunts... - Se mencionó Nanoha.

-Aunque…la pregunta es… porque? – Nanoha se aferró al casco de fate y acelero al máximo su velocidad. Solo se sabía una cosa, que nanoha estaba dispuesta… a luchar.

CONTINUARA:..


End file.
